Of Flames and Tears
by The7thSun
Summary: Camp Half-Blood declares war on Camp Jupiter,and vice versa The battle for Camp Jupiter begins.
1. Chapter 1

"Bastard Romans" spat Percy. He were in the Argo II, along with Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, And Piper. Right after the Argo II took of, the Romans of Camp Jupiter began firing at the ship with their Scopions and water cannons. They had barely escaped. Now They were on the way to Camp Jupiter.

"Why the hell would they do that!" shouted Percy. "I just saved their camp"

Jason said, "I was hoping it wouldnt't come to this. We were supposed to trust each other. We were supposed to go to Europe"

"Not anymore," said Annabeth. "This is war. They have declared war on us. If we leave, The romans will burn Camp Half-Blood to the ground."

"Then we declare war on them too. People in favor of this?" Asked Percy.

Eveyryone raised their hands.

"jason, Hazel, and Frank. I don't hate you, but you 3 are romans. Will you support us in this war?" asked Annabeth.

"we will. I never thoughT they would do this. I will against them if you ask" replied Frank.

Jason and Hazel nodded their heads in agreement.

An evil grin spread across Percy's face. "It is settled. Camp Jupiter will burn to the ground."

'


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

As the Argo II touched down near Thalia's tree, I saw that every camper had gathered around us. I didn't see Chiron or Dionysus though. Once we got off the ship, I asked, "Where's Chiron?"

Nico stepped forward and said, "He went to Olympus just this morning. He didn't say why. Anyways, tell us what happened."

I stared at him, and all the campers. I wondered how they would take the news, because there were so many little kids. The Hades cabin was one. It consisted of just Nico and 10 little kids, all between the ages of 8 and 11. It turned out that Hades had hid all of them in the Lotus Casino. They all loved Nico and often thought of him as a loving father, even though he wasn't.

After a few moments of silence, it was Jason that spoke up. "Camp Jupiter had declared war on us! We will strike back, and we will strike hard. These 2 (he pointed at Frank and Hazel) and I will fight for Greece. We no longer recognize Camp Jupiter as our home,"

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process that. Then everyone, every single person cheered and raised their hand in approval. Then Connor Stoll shouted, "Wait! How will we attack the camp? We only have 1 ship and that can't fit everybody."

A grinning Clarisse came forward and said, "My cabin, along with the Hephaestus cabin, have an answer to that."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

As the Argo II touched down near Thalia's tree, I saw that every camper had gathered around us. I didn't see Chiron or Dionysus though. Once we got off the ship, I asked, "Where's Chiron?"

Nico stepped forward and said, "He went to Olympus just this morning. He didn't say why. Anyways, tell us what happened."

I stared at him, and all the campers. I wondered how they would take the news, because there were so many little kids. The Hades cabin was one. It consisted of just Nico and 10 little kids, all between the ages of 8 and 11. It turned out that Hades had hid all of them in the Lotus Casino. They all loved Nico and often thought of him as a loving father, even though he wasn't.

After a few moments of silence, it was Jason that spoke up. "Camp Jupiter had declared war on us! We will strike back, and we will strike hard. These 2 (he pointed at Frank and Hazel) and I will fight for Greece. We no longer recognize Camp Jupiter as our home,"

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process that. Then everyone, every single person cheered and raised their hand in approval. Then Connor Stoll shouted, "Wait! How will we attack the camp? We only have 1 ship and that can't fit everybody."

A grinning Clarisse came forward and said, "My cabin, along with the Hephaestus cabin, have an answer to that."

* * *

Reyna and Octavian were in the room where Percy and Reyna talked before Percy went on his quest. Octavian stomped his spear on the ground a said, "They will attack Reyna. I told you the Greek assholes were not to be trusted."

"Octavian, we were the ones that attacked the ship! We have forced war upon ourselves."

"A war that would've happened anyways."

Reyna sighed. "Two praetors gone, along with two campers. This is not going to be a good war. They will strike us first, Octavian. They have warships. The only things we can do is prepare."

"Of course. The Greek strike force will probably not arrive within a week. but we should prepare anyways."

Reyna nodded, her sadness replaced by anger. "If I encounter Percy and Jason, you will let me, and only me, kill them. They must die by my hand." She smiled.

"As you wish Reyna."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarisse led the others to a clearing in the forest. When everyone stepped into the clearing, they gasped. There were 19 warships, each one almost identical to the Argo II.

"Clarisse, how did you do this?" asked Piper

"While you were doing your own stuff, me and the others build,these other warships. We figured a war would happen."

"Ok then. Tell everybody in camp to prepare for battle. We will set sail in about 4 hours.

The others nodded and ran of to alert the camp.

**Annabeth's POV**

7 hours later, all 20 warships were in the air. The cabin counselors were in a war room in the Argo II. A map of Camp Jupiter lay on a table.

I spoke first "Ok here's the plan. Clarisse, you will take 3 ships and place them all around New Rome. Malcolm, you take 3 more place it right in the center of the City. Loot, set fire, Destory, do whatever you want to the city. Just be prepared, the City will be guarded, heavily. Smash the aqueducts while your at it. The main battle will be in the camp itself. Leo, take 3 ships. Put them on the east side of the Camp. Will, take 4 more and place 'em on the west. Me, Jason, and Percy will Go straight on the center."

"And us?" asked Piper

"Piper and Katie, you will attack the Temple Hill. Take about 4 ships with you. Bring Connor with you. As for the Field of Mars, Nico take 2 ships, along with Thalia's Hunters, who will take the last ship. We only have about 200 campers, so that's about 10 people per ship."

"Looks like were all set. Romans, prepare to meet the children of Hades. And the Hunters. Of course, they won't be prepared." said Nico

Was it my imagination,or did I just see Thalia blush at Nico? Well, they'll have time together at the Field of Mars. Oh wait, Thalia was a Hunter. Nevermind.

Then a scout Ran into the room. "Ma'am, we are 15 minutes away from Camp Jupiter."

"stay in the clouds and hover above the city. Then the battle will begin." said Percy.


End file.
